Tachi Fukao
Fukao Tachi (深尾太一, Fukao Tachi) is an important character and ally in Aura Precure! and Aura Pretty Cure! RECHARGE. He's one of Kotori's best friends and has a great passion for sports. He's one of the first to know about the cures identities. History Past As a child, Tachi was rebellious. He'd get in trouble all the time and take big risks. He was courageous and brave, which resulted in him getting hurt easily, breaking his bones and getting cuts and bruises. He toned down during his time in Elementary School, but still got in a lot of fights anyways. Walking around the halls, he heard quiet crying, checking out who it was. He saw a girl hugging her knees on the floor, which was Kotori. In the end, he sat down next to her for the whole time, giving her a piece of candy after she felt better. Since then, he'd always be around her, making sure she was okay and yelling at people who made fun of her. As Tachi got older, he matured, and stopped fighting. He focused more on his grades and began to help more people out. Him and Kotori managed to get in Shimeko Junior High together. Personality Tachi's known to be an out-going and a humorous person with his friends; especially Kotori. It's hard to see him down or sad, and has a great sense of justice. He's pretty sarcastic at times, and is like the 'mother-figure' with the Aura Team, as it's like he's taking care of them all the time. He gets their jokes right away and is usually unimpressed with them. He's in all a good person. Relationships [[Kotori Enomoto|'Kotori Enomoto']]: 'Kotori is Tachi's best friend. They almost always hang out together, and get in ridiculous fights. You could easily mistake them as a couple from far away, though they're just comfortable enough to hug and be close to each other without caring. In RECHARGE, it seems that Tachi is wondering whether he actually likes her more than a friend or not. [[Ai Kujira|'Ai Kujira]]: 'A close friend. Ai usually relies on him, and he gladly gives her advice on certain things that she doesn't understand. If not with Kotori or Arata, he's usually hanging around with her, showing her places like arcades or places that aren't in Purari. They also jog together from time to time. [[Arata Inoue|'Arata Inoue]]: 'Tachi knows Arata from soccer club. They met during elementary, though got in a lot of fights at first, as Tachi was more rebellious when he was little. Though in junior high, they hit it off as best friends. Tachi often teases him about Momoko, and helps him out with most of his problems, but pushing him forward on the way. [[Sayuri Kita|'Sayuri Kita]]: 'At first, Tachi never really talked to Sayuri, not wanting to make her angry. Though, through the 1st season, he consoles her, talking about how to treat others fairly, or when to stand up for youself. He views her as a little sister at times, usually teasing her along with Kotori. [[Reina Saitō|'Reina Saitō]]:' [[Momoko Ichikawa|'Momoko Ichikawa]]:' [[Puri|'Puri]]:' [[Kuroko|'Kuroko]]:' [[Elli|'Elli]]: Powers Appearance Tachi has short messy hair, and brown eyes. He's mostly seen in the Shimeko Junior high uniform, though he wears plain clothes out of school. In RECHARGE, his hair is straighter and shorter, only little strands popping out of the sides. His casual outfit consists of a black sweater with rolled up sleeves, and a grey shirt with the words 'autumn' on it. He wears denim pants with a belt, and usually wears sneakers, but sometimes where's white shoes with black laces. He also has a black watch on his wrist. He's notably tall, being 6'0"ft to 6'2"ft throughout the two series. Etymology 'Tachi '(太一): From Japanese 太 (ta) "thick, big" and 一 (ichi) "one"http://www.behindthename.com/name/taichi. Trivia Gallery References Category:Male Category:Males Category:Aura Pretty Cure Category:CureHydra